


because you looked beautiful when you jumped

by maikuria



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Romance, rei's pov after episode 3, we all know u r gay rei, we be writing s1 fit like it's 2013 again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maikuria/pseuds/maikuria
Summary: Because you’re beautiful,Hazuki had said, eyes open and honest, like it was the easiest thing in the world to say, like boys their age could just… say stuff like that.Rei has always wanted to be beautiful. He likes things that make sense, too.Nagisa Hazuki is someone Rei can’t predict.ORAlone, Rei replays the moment when his strange classmate followed him into the fields again and again and again.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	because you looked beautiful when you jumped

Alone, Rei replays the moment when his strange classmate followed him into the fields again and again and again.

_ Because you’re beautiful,  _ Hazuki had said, eyes open and honest, like it was the easiest thing in the world to say, like boys their age could just…  _ say  _ stuff like that. 

Rei has always wanted to be beautiful. Everything he does, everything he has ever done, is in pursuit of beauty. It’s not about the praise, of course not (even if that is a perk), it was always about self-satisfaction. He likes pretty things. He likes to look at the world and find the beauty in it,  _ pessimism be damned.  _ He wants to be someone beautiful in a world that constantly tries to tell him he cannot be. Rei wants to leave the world a little brighter than he’d found it, everyday. 

He likes things that make sense, too. Math and formulas and patterns make sense to him. They are beautiful to him. There is something awe inspiring about miracles but there is a casual, patient sort of wonder in routine and result and prediction. He likes prediction. He likes routine. He works with it and makes his own, obtaining results born out of hard work and solid dedication. Rei is nothing if not determined.

Hazuki is very determined, too. Moreover, Hazuki is someone Rei can’t predict. He is someone Rei could have never even  _ expected,  _ couldn’t have prepared for in any sort of way.

But… 

_ You’re beautiful,  _ Hazuki said, and Rei, flustered and pleased and surprised and completely caught off guard, had thought… He had thought…

  
Rei had looked at Hazuki, vulnerable and sincere under the sunlight amongst the flower fields, and he had thought,  _ You are beautiful, too. _

**Author's Note:**

> I can't BELIEVE I wrote Free! fic in 2020 as part of my nano, finally I am able to WRITE them. 14 year old me is very proud.
> 
> Thank you for your time!


End file.
